Amor y tierra a la vista
by Anime-friends
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que ser rica es sinónimo de felicidad? ¿y si toda esa hilaridad se encuentra en una sola persona?  ¿y que pasa si son dos? ¿y si tu decisión depende de la vida de alguien?
1. Todos a bordo

Era una hermosa mañana para el puerto de ciudad Felicia en el cual cierta rubia se encontraba asombrada mirando el barco que abordaría.

-¿Enserio te casaras en este barco?- pregunto Rin a Meiko que se encontraba a lado de ella

- Si, ¿Sorprendida?- respondió y pregunta una muy alegre Meiko

-¡Claro que sí!, no puedo esperar para la boda- dijo muy ansiosa Rin

Lo único que Meiko respondió fue con una risilla, para ella lo único bueno de eso era que Rin estaba feliz.

-Rin, Meiko vámonos- les llamo desde lejos un anciano.

Ambas se acercaron a él y de ahí se subieron al barco, al subir primero fueron al salón donde daría lugar la boda en dos días, este era muy lujoso el piso de madera fina y las paredes eran blancas y había sirvientes decorando el lugar.

-¡Meiko!- se acerco a ellos una joven alvina

-¡Haku!, pensé que no vendrías- dijo Meiko abrazando a Haku

-No me lo perdería por nada- dijo Haku separándose de Meiko- tú debes ser Rin, o me equivoco- dijo mirando a Rin con una sonrisa

-Si soy yo -respondió Rin

-Meiko siempre me habla de ti en sus cartas- comento Haku a lo que Rin respondió con una sonrisa

-Usted debe ser el abuelo de Rin, un placer señor Kagamine- saludo formalmente Haku

-llámeme Tsukasa, señorita Haku- dijo amablemente el anciano

-está bien, Tsukasa- dijo Haku

-¿Por qué no van a ver todo el barco entero?, de seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar- dijo el abuelo de Rin

-Pero señor Tsukasa…- ave a contradecir Meiko pero fue interrumpida

-Pero nada, no te preocupes Rin desempacara tus cosas- dijo amablemente el señor Tsukasa

-Bueno está bien, los veré esta noche en la cena- concluyo Meiko

Y así Rin y su abuelo se dirigieron a sus camarotes, al llegar Rin entro al que sería el de ella y Meiko, empezó a desempacar sus cosas pero alguien toco a su puerta

-Adelante- dijo Rin y entro su abuelo

-Mira Rin quiero que queden claras las cosas, si accedí a que vinieras fue porque Meiko me rogo y quiero que te portes bien, aquí hay mucha gente importante y no quiere que me avergüences como siempre lo has hecho, y si lo haces sufrirás mucho, entendido- amenazo Tsukasa a Rin

- si abuelo lo entendí- dijo Rin con mucho desgane

-bien y será mejor que luzcas hermosa y con suerte consigas un novio que te aleje de mi para siempre- concluyo el abuelo de Rin retirándose

Rin solo suspiro y siguió desempacando, ya estaba acostumbrada a los maltratos de su abuelo pero sus castigos eran muy crueles, ella no sabría si podría seguir así, ojala y como dijo su abuelo encuentre a un apuesto príncipe que la aleje para siempre de su abuelo. Después de unas horas ya había terminado de desempacar su ropa y la de Meiko asique decidió salir a recorrer el barco pero no contaba con que al salir encontraría a todos los guardias inconscientes, aterrada corrió a buscar a cualquier persona y al llegar a la cubierta vio que todas las personas que estaban a bordo del barco estaban siendo amarradas y despojadas de sus riquezas por tres piraras, pero el más le llamo la atención fue el pirata rubio, entonces aquel pirata cruzo la mirada con Rin y ambos se quedaron hipnotizados uno por el otro.

-"amor a primera vista"- pensaron ambos al unisonó

-Len, reacciona- le grito el segundo pirata, que tenía el pelo verde igual que sus ojos, al pirata rubio que este reacciono enseguida y se acerco a Rin y le arranco un camafeo que colgaba de su cuello, estaba a punto de regresar por una cuerda para amarrarla pero esta la detuvo

-¡Por favor no te lo lleves!, es lo único que me queda de mi madre, te daré cualquier cosa, pero devuélvemelo- rogo Rin y ante esto Len sintió como se le oprimía el pecho

-"¿Qué diablos me pasa?, ni siquiera la conozco y me duele verla así- pensó Len mientras le regresaba el camafeo

-muchas gracias- dijo rin mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa a Len que este mismo quedo más que cautivado con ella

Pero sin previo aviso dos guardias del barco tomaron a Len y se lo llevaron sin darle oportunidad de hacer ningún movimiento, lo encerraron junto a sus dos amigos en una celda que se encontraba en el sótano del barco

-muchas gracias Len, si no te hubieras distraído con esa chica no estaríamos aquí- le restregó su amigo peli verde

- ya déjalo Mikuo, de todos modos no sabíamos que había guardias extras- dijo su otro amigo el cual tenía el pelo blanco y ojos rojos

-Si tienes razón Dell, lo siento Len- se disculpo Mikuo pero no recibió respuesta ya que el rubio todavía pensaba en cierta chica, lo mismo le pasaba a Rin ese pirata le devolvió su preciado camafeo y tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo, "¿Qué puedo hacer yo?, soy solo un simple chica", pensaba Rin

-Rin ya es hora de la cena, no quiero que hables en la cena y si alguien te pregunta algo yo responderé, si te portas mal te castigare- le advirtió su abuelo a Rin

La cena transcurrían normal para Rin, cuando termino por ordenes de su abuelo se tuvo que retirar pero en vez de ir a su habitación iba a ir a la cabina, si Rin estaba decidida a rescatar a los piratas sin importarle el cruel castigo que le daría su abuelo si se enteraba, cuando entro nada más se encontraba el capitán, que para la suerte de Rin, se encontraba dormido y sin despertarlo Rin tomo las llaves de la celda en la que se encontraban aquellos piratas y con cautela salió del lugar, cuando llego a la celda donde se encontraban Len y sus amigos recibió miradas de sorpresa por parte de ellos, y más que sorprendido Len estaba feliz de ver a esa chica

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Len a Rin

-Vine a sacarlos de aquí- le respondió mientras abría la celda

Ya abierta los cuatro salieron del lugar sin ser vistos pero cuando llegaron a la cubierta tres guardias de los cuales dos se dispusieron a atacar y el otro se quedo atrás, pero antes de que los dos guardias atacaran estos fueron derribados por otros dos piratas uno peli azul y el otro peli morado

-capitán llega en el momento indicado- le dijo Dell a él peli azul

-saben por haber fallado lavaran el barco por tres meses- les dijo el peli azul mientras los tres piratas ponían cara de fastidio

-vamos Kaito no seas tan cruel con ellos- le dijo el peli morado al llamado capitán mientras les daba una espada a los otros piratas

- Gakupo si no lo soy nunca aprenderán- le dijo Kaito al peli morado

- eh no quisiera molestar, pero se acercan más guardias- dijo Rin

Y así los 5 piratas se deshicieron de un grupo de guardias

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Kaito señalando a Rin

- ella nos ayudo a escapar- dijo Dell

- bien bella dama espero que me perdones por esto- le dijo Kaito a Rin

A Rin solo le dio tiempo de preguntar un qué ya que Kaito la golpeo en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente, cosa que molesto mucho a Len

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, es nuestra amiga?- le pregunto un alterado Len a Kaito

-tranquilo Romeo, fingiremos que es nuestra rehén, así escaparemos más fácil y ella no se meterá en problemas- explico Kaito

-bien- dijo Len un tanto molesto

Siguieron corriendo en dirección a la proa y cuando llegaron se vieron rodeados por cientos de guardias

-bajen sus armas o la asesino- amenazo Kaito apuntándole a Rin con su espada

-adelante, mátala- reto nada más y nada menos que el abuelo de Rin

-¿Qué acaso no le afecta que la mate?- pregunto Kaito

-en absoluto, de hecho seria como si me quitara una carga de encima- le respondió Tsukasa

Kaito se encontraba como dice el dicho "entre la espada y la pared", no podía matar a Rin pero tampoco podía demostrar que les importaba, pero antes de hace cualquier cosa Len se adelanto atacando a los guardias acción imitada por Dell, Mikuo y Gakupo

La pelea era dura y nuestros piratas se estaban cansando, entonces se acerco un gran barco pirata en el cual escaparon lo más rápido posible y Len con Rin en sus brazos.


	2. Mareos en el barco

**Montse: ola de nuevo a todos :D**

**Cristina: les pedimos un disculpa si no pusimos notas del autor en el capitulo anterior**

**Montse: si esque uno con las prisas ya saben**

**Rin: mira Len las encontre!**

**Cristina: ustedes otra vez?**

**Len: si, algun problema?**

**Cristina: de hecho...**

**Montse: bueno mejor sigamos con el capitulo del fanfic**

* * *

><p>-¡Que Rin fue secuestrada por piratas!-dijo una muy sorprendida Meiko<p>

-Lo sé Meiko, es horrible, estoy muy preocupado, ¡esos malandrines! ¿Qué le harán a mi hermosa flor?-dijo el abuelo de Rin muy serio.

-Hay que mandar a todo el ejército de Felicia a buscarla-dijo Meiko muy amenazadora

-Pero Meiko, querida, estamos a un día de la boda, ¡no podemos suspenderla!-dijo un pelirrojo

-Pues te diré algo, no pienso casarme contigo hasta que encontremos a Rin-concluyo la castaña retirándose del lugar dejando al peli rojo muy enojado.

-Tranquilo Akaito, ojala y encuentren mi pequeña nieta, ¡es la luz de mi vida!- dijo Tsukasa derramando una que otra lagrima.

-No se preocupe señor Kagamine, encontraremos a su heredera- lo animo el joven.

-Eso espero, no sabes cuánto me duele saber que ella está en grave peligro-dijo el señor, secándose las lágrimas.

-Bueno me retiro, tengo que avisar a todos que la boda se pospone, con su permiso- y así se fue dejando al hombre detrás de él pensando para luego poner una sonrisa malvada.

-Vaya, y yo que me quejaba de las clases de actuación, no pensé que disfrutara mucho de esto, con suerte y la maten- se dijo para volver a su trabajo, el cual no es muy común...

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó, se encontró en una habitación desconocida, que aunque no era muy elegante, era acogedora. Sintió un leve dolor en su cabeza y no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido.<p>

-Así que ya has despertado- le dijo un chico cercano a ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio, recordó todo lo pasado, el encuentro, el escape de la celda, los piratas, todo.

-¿Qué me paso?-pregunto viendo al joven vestir una camisa de tirantes y un pantalón apretado, un poco gastado, pero no por eso no se veía atractivo y libertino por andar con esas ropas en frente de una señorita, pero no le molestaba a ninguno de los dos.

-Pues mi capitán te golpeo en la cabeza, pero tranquila, ya le dimos su merecido-dijo con una sonrisa que hubiera enloquecido a cualquiera del sexo femenino, más ella le prestaba atención a la ventana del barco, observando que estaba en movimiento-Oye, ¿me estas escuchando?-dijo un poco decepcionado el chico al descubrir que su muy detallada descripción de como torturó a su mayor, fuera ignorada.

-¿Eh?, disculpa, pero es que estoy un poco mareada y creo que imagino cosas, no veo guardias, las habitaciones son diferentes y estamos en movimiento-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa que fue correspondida por el muchacho.

-Si, la verdad es que creo que estas mareada, porque NO hay guardias, las habitaciones SON diferentes y ESTAMOS en movimiento-dijo todo esto tocando la frente con el dedo índice cada vez que asentaba una palabra.-Pero si lo prefieres, podemos ir a caminar para que se te pase el mareo y... - en eso vio como la chica que hace unos segundos estaba a su lado, se iba corriendo como si estuviera en alguna olimpiada, para llegar al mástil, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que el chico de abajo, no era el único desconocido en aquel barco. Mujeres con tops y shorts ajustados (muy cortos por cierto) y hombres jóvenes sin camisa (y los que traían estaba mojada) junto con pantalones brinca charcos con sus musculosos brazos ayudando en la limpieza en el lugar, todos comiéndosela con la mirada hasta el punto que los pensamientos da la muchacha no fueran coherentes.

-Esto es un harem... o me quieren violar-dijo esto tapándose la boca al darse cuenta de que había dicho todo eso en voz alta, solo consiguiendo que un atractivo pirata clavara su mirada a un más y acercándose a ella.

-Pues ninguna me ofende...ni tampoco me sorprende-dijo con una voz seductora un chico de cabellos verdosos y mojados al igual que la poca vestimenta que tenía, estrechando la distancia con la nueva abordarte- ¿Cuál quieres que se haga realidad?-dijo esto tomando un mechón rubio para olerlo y besarlo, para gran molestia de su novia y prometida.

-¡Mikuo! ¡Que chingados estás haciendo?, (así es queridos lectores, Miku no tiene voz chillona solo para cantar)- ¡Te he dicho muchas veces que no le coquetees a otras!

-Pero si solo le doy la bienvenida, mi adorada Miku-dijo tratando de besar su mano, antes de que fuera retirada por un joven vestido de azul.

-Deja de molestar a la niña y a Miku, idiota-esta última palabra la dijo con más énfasis que las otras- ya la estas asustando.

-No, no es eso-habló Rin- es solo que no sé donde estoy, porque estoy aquí y quienes son ustedes, se me hacen familiares.

-Si, nos conocimos ayer... y te golpee la cabeza, perdón-dijo rápidamente Kaito para disimular su vergüenza.

-A si, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-y en eso cayó al suelo desmayada, como verán, no es bueno golpear a las personas muy fuerte.

-¡Oye!-en eso llegó Len después de recorrer todo el barco buscándola-¡qué le ha pasado!- en eso vio al chico más cercano a ella-¡Kaito!, ¡otra vez!

-¡No es lo que crees! se desmayo sola y...-en eso el también cayó al suelo por el golpe de Len.

-Creo que es otra vez la cabeza-dijo Miku al lado de Mikuo el cual se aguantaba la risa.

-Bien-dijo Len cargándola en sus brazos (otra vez)- Traigan el helado de Kaito, servirá para bajarle la hinchazón y castigo por parte de él-finalizando la conversación llevando en brazos a alguien muy querida, sin saber el trasfondo de todo ese sentimiento...

* * *

><p><strong>Montse: bueno eso es todo esperamos que les haya gustado<strong>

**Len: ¿A eso llamas fanfic?, que te pasa acaso no has leido A cinderella story o Del odio al amor hay un paso, o quisas Devil May Cry, esos si son fanfics**

**Entonces una aplanadora cae del cielo y aplasta a Len**

**Cristina: bueno le agradecemos a SakuRa KiinOo, a danny y a Maisa por sus rewiens, encerio muchas gracias :)**

**Rin: bueno hasta la proxima**


	3. Conociendo a los piratas de la niebla

**Montse: ola a todos :D**

**Cristina: aqui otro capitulo mas de nuestro fanfic**

**Len: que mal**

**Montse: Deja de quejarte quieres?**

**Len: no**

**Cristina: bueno ****tu lo has pedido**

Entonces Rin estaba en el barco y llego un guapo pirata llamado Justin Bieber y se enamoro de Rin y la be...

**Len: bien me callo**

**Rin: bueno disfruten el cap**

* * *

><p>Volvió a despertar en la misma habitación de la vez pasada<p>

-A ti si te gusta preocupar a la gente- le hablo una chica de pelo verde y corto, sus ojos también eran verdes y expresaban calma

-¿Me desmaye?- le pregunto Rin

-A si es, y te recomiendo que evites hacerlo a menos que quieras matar a Len de angustia- dijo la chica amablemente

-¿Y tú quien eres?- le volvió a preguntar Rin

-A sí, yo soy Gumi- se presento la chica- ¿Y tú?- le pregunto ahora Gumi a Rin

-Rin Kagamine- se presento Rin

-Bueno, mi capitán desea hablar contigo, ven vamos- concluyo Gumi llevándose a Rin de la mano

Gumi guio a Rin hasta la cocina en la cual se encontraban Len, Mikuo y Dell limpiando mientras que Kaito, Gakupo y Miku desayunaban en una mesa de madera

-Capitán, le eh traído a la chica- le aviso Gumi al peli azul

- O bien, bueno en primero que nada me presento, yo soy el capitán Kaito, dueño de este barco- se presento Kaito

- Yo soy Miku, yo me encargo de cocinar y limpiar junto con Gumi, pero a veces ayudo a los chicos en sus asaltos- se presento Miku

-Mi nombre es Gakupo, soy el segundo al mando- se presento el pirata-samurái

-Soy Dell Honne- se presento el albino fríamente

-Yo soy Mikuo Hatsune, el prometido de Miku- se presento el peli verde

-Pero si son hermanos- cuestiono Rin, causando miradas de desconcierto por parte de los piratas- se parecen mucho- se justifico la rubia

-bueno eso es un misterio sin resolver- dijo Mikuo causando que Rin se confundiera- lo sabrás después, Len tu turno- concluyo Mikuo

-Pues a mí ya me conoces pero aun así, soy Len- se presento el rubio

-Bueno, yo soy Rin Kagamine- se volvió a presentar Rin

- Bien Rin, nos ayudaste y eso te lo agradecemos de corazón- dijo Kaito

- Si hoy en día no se encuentran chicas millonarias que ayuden a unos piratas- interrumpió Mikuo

-Si eso, y la razón por la que te golpee era para fingir que eras nuestro rehén y no meterte en problemas- continúo Kaito

- Pero alguien intervino en nuestro plan, poniendo tu vida en juego- dijo Gakupo

-ni me lo digan, fue mi abuelo lo sé- dijo Rin un poco triste

-bueno tenemos planeado dejarte en el puerto más cercano de donde estamos, a menos que decidas unirte a nosotros los piratas de la niebla, para nosotros sería un honor que te unieras-propuso Kaito

-Pero no me conocen del todo, como saben que no los denunciare o algo por el estilo- dijo Rin

-Con el simple hecho de habernos ayudado, nos deja en claro que eres una buena persona- dijo Len

-yo… yo… yo… no lo sé- dijo Rin saliendo de la cocina muy desanimada

Camino por el barco en dirección a la habitación en la que había estado cuando despertó, al llegar se sentó en la cama y empezó a llorar, estaba realmente confundida y se sentía acorralada, realmente no sabía qué hacer, hasta que sintió que unos cálidos brazos la rodeaban y la atraían hacia sí mismo, y al mirar se dio cuenta que eran los de Len

* * *

><p>-Kiyoteru, ¿Qué conseguiste?- le pregunto Meiko a un pelinegro con lentes<p>

Ambos se encontraban en una elegante oficina, el pelinegro estaba sentado en un escritorio de madera sosteniendo unos papeles y Meiko estaba parada a lado de el

-Según esto los piratas que secuestraron a Rin se hacen llamar los piratas de la niebla y es justo al que pertenece el monarca renegado Dell Honne- dijo Kiyoteru

-Ese idiota está ahí, bien prosigue- dijo Meiko

- también se encuentra Hatsune Mikuo, el hijo de un famoso escritor, este tipo es muy buscado en el país de Etherclod- dijo Kiyoteru

-entonces nos toco un pez gordo- dijo Meiko

-así es, la identidad de los demás piratas no se sabe, algunos creen que son huérfanos, suelen atacar en la niebla y hasta ahora Rin ha sido la primera rehén que ellos toman, según las autoridades de Sienegur son demasiado buenos con las armas, han derrotado su ejército como 5 veces, realmente dudo mucho que el ejercito de Felicia los encuentre- dijo Kiyoteru

- o no, entonces será muy difícil encontrar a Rin- dijo Meiko desilusionada

-amenos que, nos aliemos a sus enemigos- dijo Kiyoteru

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Meiko curiosa

- Su mayor enemigo, los piratas de la oscuridad, estos piratas solo atacan en la noche, nadie sabe ni cuántos son, que saben hacer, ni quien pertenece a ellos-dijo Kiyoteru

-y, ¿Cómo planeas que demos con ellos?- pregunto Meiko un poco molesta

-Para tu suerte estás hablando con un gran socio de ellos- dijo Kiyoteru sonriendo malévolamente

-bien- dijo Meiko correspondiendo la sonrisa- esto de rescatar a Rin se va a poner bueno…

* * *

><p><strong>Cristina: bien esperamos que les haya gustado<strong>

**Montse: tal vez quedo demasiado corto pero pronto subiremos el siguiente cap**

**Cristina: muchas gracias a SaKuRa KiinOo, te prometemos que trataremos de hacer los caps mas largos**

**Montse: y tambien a Danny, nos alegra que te guste nuestro fanfic**

**Cristina: bueno eso es todo has...**

**Rin: hey! yo soy la que dice eso**

**Montse: claro que no**

**Rin: bueno ps lo quiero decir**

**Montse: esta bien u.u**

**Rin: wiiii :D, hasta la proxima**


	4. Los piratas de la oscuridad

**Montse: ola a todos**

**Cristina: bueno este es el cuarto capitulo**

**Montse: y esperemos que les guste**

**Cristina: bien aqui el cap**

* * *

><p>Era una oscura y vieja cueva por la cual Kiyoteru y Meiko caminaban<p>

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te ibas a casar con él?- pregunto Kiyoteru a Meiko

-Ya sabes, por economía, de todos modos, nadie se enamoraría de mí, una violenta borracha y compulsiva mujer- respondió Meiko un poco triste

-No seas tan dura contigo, estoy seguro que habrá un chico para ti- le animo Kiyoteru- o ya llegamos- anuncio el mismo

A donde habían parado era un hermoso lago con una cascada, el cual rodearon y al llegar a la cascada la atravesaron pero no había más que una pared

-En las penumbras de cualquier lugar, nunca nos encontraras, los piratas de la oscuridad piedad no te darán-recito Kiyoteru y al terminar el muro de al frente se fue moviendo hacia el lado revelando un pasadizo secreto por el cual entraron, ese pasadizo los condujo hacia otro lago en el cual había un barco pirata, al cual Meiko y Kaito subieron, ya arriba fueron recibidos por una chica rubia de ojos azules que les apuntaba con su espada

-Kiyoteru, ¿Por qué has traído a esta mujer?- dijo la rubia muy molesta

-Tranquila Lily, ella nos tiene un trabaja muy importante- dijo Kiyoteru

-Muy bien, te escucho- dijo Lily dirigiéndose a Meiko guardando su espada

-Bueno, una persona muy importante para mí ha sido secuestrada por los Piratas de la Niebla- dijo Meiko

-Mmmm…. Esto va a ser interesante-dijo Lily sonriendo

-Estoy dispuesta a darles todo lo que necesiten, dinero, soldados, comida, transporte lo que sea solo ayúdenme a rescatar a esa persona- rogo Meiko

-Bien iré a hablarlo con mis camaradas- concluyo Lily dirigiéndose a una habitación del barco

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado unos 10 min y Rin ya había parado de llorar<p>

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- le pregunto Len a Rin

-Si- respondió Rin todavía en brazos de Len

-¿Por qué lloraste así?- pregunto Len

-Es que, yo no sé qué hacer, me gustaría quedarme con ustedes pero si lo hago extrañare mucho a los pocos amigos que tenia haya pero si no lo hago me estaría sometiendo a los maltratos de mi abuelo, realmente me siento atrapada- dijo Rin derramando una que otra lagrima

-Bueno la verdad es que estas en una situación difícil, pero no importa que opción elijas, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo- le dijo Len a Rin

-Gracias- dijo Rin aferrándose más a Len

Entonces entro Mikuo a la habitación

-Oigan tortolitos, la cena está servida- dijo Mikuo sonriendo

En cuanto oyeron a Mikuo ambos se separaron muy sonrojados

-Ya vamos Mikuo- dijo Len

-Bien nos vemos en la cocina- concluyo Mikuo retirándose

-Vamos Rin- dijo Len dispuesto a irse

-Espera- dijo Rin deteniendo a Len- muchas gracias por todo- le dijo Rin dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el rostro de Len se hiciera rojo

-No…no…fue nada- dijo muy apenado pero igualmente alegre

Y sin decir nada ambos se fueron a la cocina al llegar Rin se sentó al lado de Gumi y Len al lado de Dell

-¿Y ahora adonde iremos capitán?- pregunto Gakupo llegando al lugar con un costal dejándolo a un lado de la mesa

-Al puerto de San Martin- dijo Kaito- me encanta ese puerto- concluyo Kaito

-O bien nos desharemos de un ejército- exclamo Mikuo muy emocionado

-¿Qué es lo que hacen los piratas principalmente?- pregunto Rin

-Bueno, consta de muchos labores- dijo Gumi tomando una jugosa pierna de pollo- hay que cocinar, lavar, limpiar, ¡Ah!, eso es nuestro caso, dile tu Miku- apunto Gumi a la recién llegada con una red llena de pescados

-Veras Rin, todos en este barco tenemos diferente puestos con sus respectivas actividades, como veras vengo de pescar- dijo Miku sosteniendo el más grande con las 2 manos-¡Este será el más rico! Por cierto… Gakupo, ¿Qué es lo que trae ese saco?- señalo Miku el bulto color café

-Debo decir que no es nada más y nada menos que… ¡Pistolas!

-¡Pistolas!- gritaron todos emocionados salvo una joven que tenía los ojos más que abiertos al ver los artefactos que sacaban con júbilo los chicos (y chicas), que tan malos recuerdos le traían a su memoria

-Rin, ¿Qué te pasa?, te has puesto pálida- aun con los ojos emocionados

-Si Rin, ¿Qué acaso no has visto una pistola en tu vida?- pregunto Kaito con una pistola en la mano

-Lo siento abuelo me portare bien, lo siento abuelo me portare bien- murmuraba Rin mientras se salían lagrimas de sus ojos y daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás

-¿Rin?- pregunto Gumi preocupada mientras los demás la miraban extrañados

-¿Rin que te pasa?- pregunto Kaito acercándose a ella

-¡No por favor abuelo no me hagas daño!- grito Rin hincándose en el suelo tapándose la cara con sus manos

Al ver esto Kaito se alejo de Rin y Miku se le acerco

-Rin, cálmate- le dijo Miku demasiado preocupada tocándole el hombro a Rin

Pero eso logro alterar mas a la chica, porque en esos momentos para ella era como si su abuelos y todos sus guardias que siempre la había lastimado y violado, le estuvieran tratando de hacer daño, pero de entre todas esas sombras aparecieron dos personas, una al lado de ella y otro un poco más lejos de ella, la primera era un joven de pelo negro y ojos dorados que le extendía la mano y la otra era Len

-¿Len?- pregunto Rin y el rubio le respondió con una sonrisa- Len ayúdame por favor, Len te necesito- le gritaba Rin

Entonces Len se fue acercando a ella y cuando llego la abrazo, entonces volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta que Len la abrazaba y ambos estaban solos

-¿Len?- pregunto Rin aun con los ojos llorosos

-Rin, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- le pregunto Len con preocupación

-Si ya estoy mejor, gracias- le respondió Rin un poco más calmada

-¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto Len

-Fue un ataque de pánico, lo siento si los incomode- se disculpo Rin

-Pero ya estas mejor, ¿Verdad?- volvió a preguntar Len

-Si- respondió Rin

-Bien eso es lo que importa- le dijo Len con una sonrisa

-Gracias, de nuevo- le agradeció Rin

-Cuando quieras- le dijo Len- ahora vamos con los demás que deben de estar preocupados- concluyo Len ayudando a levantarse a Rin

Después de aquel incidente Rin se disculpo con lo demás y ellos le dijeron que no se preocupara y Kaito prohibió el uso de pistolas mientras Rin estuviera cerca

-"Pero aun tengo tres duda"- pensaba Rin- "¿Por qué cuando me dio el ataque alucine a Len y otra persona?, normalmente solo estarían mi abuelo y los guardias de mi mansión, a lo demás ¿Quién era el otro joven que me extendía la mano?, y, ¿Por que cuando Len me abrazo reacciones?, siempre reaccionaba cuando me daban somnífero o terminaba desmayada, eso fue muy extraño"- concluyo Rin

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado una hora y Lily salió junto a otras 5 personas<p>

-Mis camaradas y yo hemos hablado y decidimos que te ayudaremos- dijo Lily haciendo que Meiko sonriera- Pero tendrás que unirte a nosotros- propuso Lily borrándole la sonrisa a Meiko

-¿Yo?, ¿Unirme?, ¿A ustedes?- dijo Meiko sorprendida e indignada

-O es que acaso tu reputación y orgullo es más importante que esa persona- dijo Lily

Eso molesto mucho a Meiko por que para ella Rin era más importante que todas sus joyas y monedas que tiene

-¡Claro que no!, me uniré a ustedes- acepto Meiko

-Debes saber que una vez que te unas nunca jamás podrás renunciar- amenazo Lily

-No importa solo quiero que me ayuden a recuperar a esa persona- dijo Meiko

-Bien, ahora eres parte de los Piratas de la Oscuridad, nos alegra tenerte abordo- le dijo Lily- bueno, yo soy la capitana de este barco y estos gemelos de acá son Rei y Rui Kagene- dijo Lily señalando a ambos gemelos pelinegros de ojos dorados

-Yo soy Teto Kasane y me alegra que seas parte de nosotros- dijo la peli rosa con alegría cosa que alegro a Meiko

-Soy Neru, un placer- se presento la rubia

- Y yo soy Piko- dijo el peliblanco

-Bueno yo soy Meiko Sakine y les agradezco que me vayan a ayudar- dijo Meiko

-Bien a quien vamos a rescatar- pregunto Piko

-Se llama Rin kagamine y como ya sabrán fue capturada por los Piratas de la Niebla- hablo Kiyoteru

-¿Rin Kagamine?- pregunto Rei en voz baja demasiado sorprendido

* * *

><p><strong>Len: por que demonios metieron a Rei en este fanfic!<strong>

**Montse: por que nos cae bien**

**Len: pues ami no, asi que si kieren que siga trabajando corranlo**

**Cristina: no puedes firmaste un contrato**

**Len: yo no firme nada**

**Rin: pero yo si :D**

**Len: bien me quedo**

**Montse: no ya no, hasta ya consegui un remplazo, que pase justin gayber**

**Len: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Rin: iiuuu trabajare con un gay**

**Montse: seeee**

***Montse es golpeada por la aplanadora de Rin***

**Cristina: tu si q kieres q nos maten, Len te quedas**

**Len: bien :D**

**Cristina: bueno les agradecemos a Danny, a SaKuRa KiinOo y a YuzuKiToriOnee-sam por sus rewiens, encerio muchas gracias**

**Rin: hasta la proxima!**


	5. El puerto de San Martin

**Cristina: ola a todos!**

**Montse: bueno tenemos un anuncio que hacerles, nos ausentaremos por una semana**

**Cristina: si por lo examenes ya saben papas exigentes, no escribiras nada de fanfics si sacas mala calificaciones, castigada sin compu todo el año etc**

**Montse: pero no se desanimen les traje este no tan largo capitulo**

**Cristina: hasta yo me sorprendi**

**Len: wiiiiiiiiii una semana si Montse y Cristina genial :D**

**Montse: de hecho nosotras somos las que descansaremos de ti**

**Len: ¬¬**

**Cristina: bien aqui el cap**

* * *

><p>Era en la mansión Kagamine, se podía ver a Tsukasa tirando del pelo de una pequeña rubia de 6 años llevándole a una habitación, entrando la empujo con brusquedad a su cama<p>

-¡Niña idiota, te dije que no me arruinaras mi cena con los monarcas!- le gritaba un enojado Tsukasa a la pequeña Rin

-Lo siento abuelo, no quise hacerlo, perdóname- rogaba Rin en lagrimas

-¡Eres una estúpida solo estorbas ahora veras!- le grito de nuevo alzando la mano para golpearle

-No abuelo por favor no me hagas daño- lloraba Rin

-¡Rin, Rin, despierta!- le grito Len mientras la sacudía

Rin se despertó de golpe y al hacerlo se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Len

-Lo siento te desperté- se disculpo Rin mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

Por el anterior ataque de pánico decidieron que Rin dormiría en la habitación de Len, ella en la cama y Len en un sillón

-No importa- le dijo Len- Pero por que si sufres mucho con tu abuelo aun piensas ir con el- dijo Len un poco molesto

- Ya te dije ahí están mis amigos, ellos me cuidan de mi abuelo, a lo demás todavía no he tomado una decisión- dijo Rin

-Bueno, y como son tus amigos- pregunto Len curioso

-Solo tengo 3, una de ella es Meiko la conozco desde que tenia 7 años, su padre se izo socio de mi abuelo y así la conocí siempre me trata como su hermana menor y yo la quiero mucho, mi otra amiga se llama Iroha, es la cocinera de la mansión y siempre me cuida de mi abuelo y por ultimo mi amigo Ted- dijo Rin

-Y ese tal Ted, ¿Es tu novio?- Pregunto Len un poco celoso cosa que le causo gracia a Rin

-Claro que no, te dije que es mi amigo, ¿Qué acaso no me escuchas?- pregunto Rin alegre

-¿Qué?- pregunto Len haciéndose el sordo

-Tonto- le dijo Rin mientras se reía cosa que alegro a Len

-Bien mejor hay que dormir mañana será un largo día- concluyo Len dirigiéndose al sillón

-Espera- lo detuvo Rin- es que, no quiero volver a soñar pesadillas, ¿Podrías dormir conmigo?- pregunto Rin muy apenada

-¿Cómo es que tienes tanta confianza en mi?, no te preocupa que te viole o haga algo por el estilo- dijo Len

-¿Lo harás?- pregunto Rin asustada

-¿Qué?, claro que no, nunca te haría daño- le respondió Len algo indignado

-Es por eso que te tengo tanta confianza- le dijo Rin con una sonrisa

-Bien dormiré contigo- concluyo Len acostándose a lado de Rin

Paso toda la noche, entonces Rin despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba rodeada por los brazos de Len, cosa que la hiso sentir bien

-"No lo entiendo normalmente cuando cualquier hombre intenta abrazarme siento como si quisiera hacerme daño y me intento alejar de el, pero con Len todo es diferente con el me siento protegida y querida, en tan solo dos días el me ha abrazado mas veces que Ted en estos 5 años de conocerlo, no lo entiendo"- pensaba Rin

-¡Rin, Len!, ya esta el desayuno- grito Miku entrando a la habitación haciendo que Len se despertara

-¡Vaya parece que ambos se divirtieron anoche!- exclamo Miku riéndose

-Miku no es lo que crees, lo que pasa es que Rin tenia pesadillas- se excuso Len

-Claro y necesitaba ayuda del doctor corazón Len- dijo Miku aun riéndose causando que Rin y Len se sonrojaran

-Miku ya basta no es gracioso- le recrimino Len

-Bueno entonces deja de abrazarla- dijo Miku casi muriéndose de la risa

Entonces Len se dio cuenta que aun abrazaba a Rin y la soltó suavemente

-Yo lo siento Rin- dijo Len muy apenado

-No te preocupes- dijo Rin igual de apenada que Len

-Hay pero que linda pareja hacen- dijo Miku con una gran sonrisa

-Miku te enviamos para que trajeras a Len y Rin a desayunar, no a que te quedaras a pasar el rato con ellos- le regaño Mikuo

-Lo siento amorcito- dijo Miku abrazando a su prometido

-Como sea, vámonos antes de que Kaito nos mate por permitir que su helado se derrita- concluyo Mikuo

Entonces los 4 se fueron a la cocina y al llegar empezaron a desayunar

-Bueno como sabrán en dos horas llegaremos al puerto de San Martin- anuncio Kaito haciendo que los demás se alegraran mucho, excepto Rin

-¿Por qué les gusta tanto ese puerto?- le pregunto Rin a Gumi

-Por que ahí viven Big Al y Leon- le respondió Miku

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto otra vez Rin

-Big Al es el dueño de un bar al que adoramos ir y Leon es el que enseño a pelear a Kaito, Gakupo y Miku, también le regalo el barco a Kaito- respondió Gumi

-¿Enserio?, y que ha de Len, Mikuo y Dell- volvió a preguntar Rin

-Ellos todavía no se nos unían- respondió otra vez Gumi

-¿Y ellos cuando se unieron?- pregunto de nuevo Rin

-Eso todavía no lo debes saber- respondió Gumi

-Bien- dijo Rin

Entonces terminaron de desayunar, Dell, Mikuo y Len se pusieron a limpiar el barco mientras que Gakupo y Kaito navegaban el barco en dirección al puerto antes mencionado y por ultimo Miku y Gumi estaban comiendo un pastel en la cocina hecho por Rin

-Vaya Rin no sabia que cocinabas postres tan deliciosos- dijo Gumi demasiado contenta

-Si yo que pensé que todas las niñas ricas solo sabían mandar y hacer berrinche- dijo Miku

-Gracias, mi amiga me enseño- dijo Rin

-Pues tu amiga te enseño bien- dijo Gumi-¡Oigan chicos, vengan por pastel, Rin lo preparo!- le grito Gumi a Dell, Mikuo y Len que ellos enseguida llegaron a la cocina

-¡Bien pastel!- exclamo Mikuo emocionado

-Toma amorcito- le dijo Miku a Mikuo entregando un pedazo de pastel y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Tomen chicos- les dijo Rin a Dell y Len dándoles un pedazo de pastel

-Gracias- agradecieron al unisonó

-Vaya ese pastel estuvo delicioso- dijo Mikuo que ya se había acabado su parte

-¡Tan siquiera lo masticaste!- le grito Rin a Mikuo

-No te preocupes Rin así es Mikuo- le dijo Len a Rin

-Len quiero hablar contigo a solas- le dijo Dell a Len muy serio cosa que asusto a todos

-Bien- respondió Len entonces ambos salieron de la cocina

-¿Qué pasa amigo?- pregunto Len a Dell

-Deja de hablarle a Rin- dijo Dell cosa que molesto mucho a Len

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?- pregunto Len alterado

-Por que te estas enamorando de ella- le respondió Dell

-Eso no es…- iba a terminar Len

-Len a mi no me engañas, soy tu mejor amigo y te conozco, siempre te preocupas por ella y cada vez que alguien la menciona aparece un brillo en tus ojos- lo interrumpió Dell

-¿Y que si es verdad?, ¿Y que si realmente me estoy enamorando de ella?- le pregunto Len realmente molesto

-Pues no deberías- respondió Dell

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto de nuevo Len

-Ella es una niña rica, solo le importan tener mucho dinero y ser la mas linda de toda, tarde o temprano te romperá el corazón- le respondió Dell

-¡Cállate!, no hables así de ella y recuerda que no todas son iguales o acaso ya olvidaste a…- iba a terminar Len pero Dell le tapo la boca con su mano

-Ya cállate, no la menciones- le dijo Dell un poco dolido

-Dell amigo, no me gusta pelear contigo, pero debes entender que Rin es diferente- dijo por ultimo Len retirándose

-Si yo también creo que Rin es diferente, hasta ella mismo no los ha comprobado- dijo Gakupo

-A demás se le nota que le gusta Len a miles de leguas- dijo Kaito

-¿Ustedes desde cuando están ahí?- pregunto Dell sorprendido

-Desde que llegaron- respondió Gakupo con naturalidad antes de ser noqueado por Dell

* * *

><p>-Pobre Gakupo se resbalo y se golpeo en la cabeza- decía Gumi mientras miraba a Gakupo inconsciente<p>

-Si que tonto- dijo Kaito mientras miraba a Dell desaprobatoriamente

-Ya me disculpe- dijo Dell molesto

-¿A que te refieres Dell?- pregunto Gumi

-A nada- respondió Dell nervioso

-Capitán ya llegamos al puerto- anuncio Mikuo

-Bien a desembarcar- exclamo Kaito emocionado despertando a Gakupo

Entonces todos bajaron del barco al lugar que habían llegado era un pueblo humilde y pacifico, se podían ver a niños correteando, a hombres y mujeres trabajando y uno que otro pirata paseando por el lugar, todo esto encanto a Rin ya que nunca había visto un pueblo así por el hecho de que su abuelo nunca la dejaba salir de la mansión

-Rin- le hablo Kaito serio y la aludida volteo a verlo- aquí tienes que decidir si te quedas con nosotros o regresas con tu abuelo- le dijo Kaito

Esa palabras alarmaron mucho a Len, posiblemente la pierda y no quería hacerlo, pero el le dijo que la apoyaría sin importar que decisión tomara

-Yo aun no lo se- dijo Rin

-Bueno pues tienes medio día para decidir ya que nos iremos en la tarde- dijo Kaito y Rin asintió

Entonces los piratas fueron a un mercado a comprar todo tipo de cosas como armas, frutas, carnes, ropa, etc. Después de haber realizado sus compras fueron al barco a dejar los objetos que habían comprado y se dirigieron a un bar llamado "La muerte lenta", cuando los piratas entraron recibieron muchas miradas amenazantes, cosa que asusto mucho a Rin quien se aferro al brazo de Len

-Len este lugar me da miedo- le dijo Rin

-Tranquila nada te pasara- le intento calmar Len

En si el bar era normal pero había demasiados piratas de aspecto rudo y eso le daba muy mala espina a Rin ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ellos, los piratas de la niebla se acercaron a la barra que era atendida por un hombre de pelo café como sus ojos

-Big Al amigo, cuanto tiempo- saludo Kaito

-O chicos son ustedes, pero vaya que han crecido, ¿Cómo les ha ido?- pregunto el peli café

-Pues muy bien, por cierto me casare con Mikuo- exclamo Miku muy alegre

-¿Enserio?, y yo que pensé que te lo pediría cuando cumplieras 30, je, ¿Y quien es la bella dama que los acompaña?- dijo Big Al señalando a Rin

-Ella es una amiga nuestra- dijo Gakupo

-Pues mucho gusto Rin, yo soy Big Al el dueño de este bar- se presento

-Es un placer- dijo Rin

-Bien Big Al no sentaremos por allá, gusto en verte- dijo Kaito

Entonces se fueron a sentar

-¿Y que hay de su otro amigo?- pregunto Rin

-Leon hace 6 meses se fue de viaje a quien sabe donde- dijo Kaito

-Hey Gakupo, Kaito, Dell, Len los reto haber quien puede comer mas salsa picante- dijo Miku desafiante

-Vas a perder idiota- dijo Dell

-Pues ya veremos- concluyo Mikuo y así empezó la competencia por ver quien come más salsa

-¿Siempre hacen eso?- pregunto Rin con una gotita al estilo anime

-No la otra vez fue por café- dijo Miku

-No durmieron por 3 días- dijo Gumi

-Pero que idiotas tipos dejando a tres hermosas damas solas- dijo un apuesto pirata de pelo negro y ojos verdes

-Jejeje, pues que se la va a hacer- rio nerviosa Miku

-Por que vienen con mis amigos y yo a divertirnos un rato- propuso el tipo

-Bueno pues no tenemos nada mejor que hacer- acepto Miku

-Saben que yo iré afuera a tomar aire- dijo Rin

Entonces Rin salió del bar y vio a un cachorrito que entraba a un callejón que estaba al lado del bar

-Hola pequeño, ¿Estas perdido?- dijo Rin mientras acariciaba al lindo perrito

Pero de un momento a otro el cachorro ladro y se fue corriendo

-¿Perrito?- pregunto Rin desconcertada

Entonces Rin fue tomada y acorralada en la pared por un hombre

-Hola hermosa, ¿No te gustaría pasar un rato conmigo?- se insinuó aquel hombre que al parecer estaba ebrio

-No por favor déjeme- dijo Rin mientras empezaba a llorar

-No llores muñeca, que esto no te va a doler- dijo el hombre empezando a besar el cuello de Rin

-¡Por favor suélteme!, ¡Len!- gritaba Rin

Entonces alguien separo al hombre de Rin y lo golpeo fuertemente

-¿Rin estas bien?- le pregunto Len

-Oye tu idiota como te atreves a interrumpir- le grito el hombre ebrio mientras sacaba su espada para atacar a Len

Corrió hacia Len y estaba a punto de rebanarlo en dos partes pero Len saco su espada y detuvo el ataque, entonces ambos empezaron a pelear

Mientras tanto dentro del bar

-Sabes Miku eres una hermosa chica, no puedo creer que andes con esos piratas que no te aprecian- dijo el anterior peli-negro de ojos verdes

-Gracias Robert eres muy amable- le dijo Miku

Entonces Robert beso a Miku y atrás de ellos apareció un muy enojado y enchilado Mikuo

-¡Como chingados te atreves a besarla, es mi prometida bastardo!- grito Mikuo golpeando a Robert tan fuerte que cayo arriba de otro pirata y este ultimo intento golpear a Robert pero si querer le dio a otro pirata y así todos empezaron a pelear entre si menos Miku y Gumi que se escondieron bajo una mesa

-Otra vez la misma historia- suspiro Gumi

-Viste viste se puso celoso se nota que me ama tanto- exclamo emocionada Miku y Gumi volvió a suspirar

De regreso afuera del bar, Len ya había noqueado al hombre ebrio

-Eso fue fácil- dijo Len con un suspiro-¿Rin?- pregunto Len acercándose a la rubia al llegar esta lo abrazo y empezó a llorar

-Tranquila, ya paso- le intentaba calmar Len

Entonces salieron los otros piratas faltantes

-¡Len!, ¡Rin!, ¿Dónde están?- gritaban los otros piratas

-Ya vamos- les grito Len- Rin tenemos que ir- le dijo Len mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas a la rubia

Rin asintió y ambos se dirigieron con los otros piratas, ya reunidos todos fueron a la heladería favorita de Kaito puesto a que fueron corridos del bar

-Y, ¿Quién gano la competencia?- pregunto Rin

-Dell, ya que Len renuncio primero por ir contigo, Mikuo y Gakupo renunciaron al ver que unos chicos coqueteaban con Gumi y Miku y yo no pude soportar tanto chile- dijo Kaito desanimado mientras Dell sonreía triunfante

-Ya es tarde Rin, ¿Decidiste con quien te iras?- pregunto Gakupo

-Si, fue genial estar con ustedes, pero no estoy preparada para una vida de piratas y no quiero ser una carga para ustedes, así que mejor regreso a casa-dijo Rin

Esas palabras le destrozaron el corazón a Len, iba a llorar pero le prometió a Rin que la apoyaría y no quería hacerla sentir mal

-Rin tu nunca serás una carga para nosotros, pero si esa es tu decisión esta bien- concluyo Kaito

-Rin por haya esta el ayuntamiento, ahí te podrán ayudar- le señalo Gakupo

-Gracias por todo, fue un placer conocerlos- dijo Rin

-El placer fue nuestro, ojala y nos volvamos a ver- dijo Miku

-Si ojala- concluyo Rin

Después de despedirse de cada uno de ellos entro al ayuntamiento el cual era muy lujoso pero no tanto como en otros edificios que ya había estado

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- le pregunto una señora muy propia

-Si este quisiera hablar con un oficial, mi nombre es Rin Kagamine- le dijo a la mujer

-O vaya una Kagamine enseguida te comunico con alguien- dijo aquella señora saliendo del lugar

Entonces Rin se puso a pensar, extrañaría mucho a esos piratas aunque haya convivido solo 2 días con ellos, las locuras de Mikuo, la gentileza de Gumi, la amistad de Miku, la paciencia de Gakupo, a Dell y Kaito y sobre todo a Len, su amabilidad, como se preocupaba por ella, cuando la abrazaba y la hacia sentir mejor. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo

-Señorita Kagamine me temo que tendrá que esperar una hora- le aviso la misma señora de antes

-Sabe que mejor olvídelo y disculpe las molestias- dijo Rin saliendo del ayuntamiento dejando desconcertada a la mujer

Al salir Rin se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo, miro a todos lados buscando al rubio pero no lo encontró, Empezó a correr hacia el puerto rogando que no se haya ido aun. Entonces vio un barco perderse por el horizonte y lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-¡Len no te vayas!- grito Rin mientras corría mas rápido, no se fijo y choco con alguien

-¿Tu otra vez?, bueno al parecer tu amigo ya no esta contigo, ahora si podre divertirme contigo- dijo aquel hombre ebrio que había intentado hacerle daño

-¡Lo haces y te asesino!- amenazo Len realmente furioso

-O no, ¿Tu también?, bueno ahora si no me vencerás- dijo el hombre sacando su espada

Ambos empezaron a pelear, el hombre le llevaba un poco de ventaja a Len por el hecho de que era mayor y mas alto pero Len era mucho mejor manejando la espada y sumándole el coraje que le tenia por haber querido dañar a Rin le pudo vencer en menos de 15 minutos

-¡Len!- le grito Rin corriendo a abrazarlo- lo siento, me arrepiento de haber decidido eso, yo realmente quiero estar contigo no se por que pensé que estaría mejor con mi abuelo, tu eres muy especial para mi, por favor perdóname- sollozo Rin

-No hay nada que perdonar Rin- le respondió Len y así ambos se quedaron abrazados en la lluvia

* * *

><p><strong>Len: o por dios este episodio esta bien corto, es mas pequeño q una hormiga microscopica, notese mi sarcasmo<strong>

**Montse: ¬¬**

**Rin: ignoralo solo esta molesto por que lo kerias reemplazar por justin gayber**

**Cristina: bien ahora Danny muchas gracias x comentar T.T ****no te desesperes**** pronto sabran la historia de Rin y Len en este fic**

**Montse: a SaKuRa KiinOo deja de atinarle a lo q pasara en el fic o si no...**

***A Montse le cae una aplanadora encima***

**Cristina: hay Montse nunca aprendes, disculpala Sakura si te puedo decir asi claro**

**Montse: y por ultimo a rin 02 kagamine y rin ka02 gracias por sus comentarios aunque tengo la sospecha que son la misma persona pero aun asi nos agrada q les guste nuestro fanfic**

**Rin: hasta la proxima :D!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Montse: LO SIENTO MUCHO DEMASIADO!**

**Cristina: SOMOS MUY MALAS PERSONAS!**

**Len: si lo son**

**Montse: tu callate!**

**Cristina: bueno ya hablando encerio, se que les prometimos que seria hasta enero, pero pasaron muchas cosas que no pudimos controlar pero bueno aqui esta el siguiente cap**

**Montse: espero que lo disfruten y encerio lo sentimos**

* * *

><p>Ocho figuras negras caminaban en la noche por el puerto de San Martín mientras se detenían en su destino, "La muerte Lenta", entraron y en el interior no había nadie más que un pelinegro que lavaba copas.<p>

-Lo siento chicos pero el bar está cerrado-les dijo Big Al a los recién llegados sin mirarlos.

De las ocho figuras negras, seis se sentaron en una mesa un poco retirada y las otras dos se sentaron en la barra.

-Usted conoce a los Piratas de la Niebla, ¿verdad?-preguntó una voz femenina-espero que conteste con rapidez ya que mi paciencia es poca.

Big Al

Al mirar se dio cuenta de que las personas con capuchas negras no dejaban ver ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó atemorizado.

-Nosotros hacemos las preguntas, señor-dijo la segunda persona sentada al lado de la primera.

-No les diré nada-dijo Big Al.

-Señor coopere con nosotros o le ira mal-amenazó de nuevo la segunda persona.

-No diré nada y es mi última palabra-amenazó el moreno.

-¡Ya me tiene harta este idiota!-gritó una de las personas quitándose la capucha revelando que era Lily.

Y de un momento a otro, Lily ya tenía agarrado a Big Al del cuello con una mano y la otra la mantenía en su espada, entonces las otras personas también se quitaron sus capuchas revelando a los otros Piratas de la Oscuridad.

-Ahora dime donde están los Piratas de la Niebla o te rebanare la cabeza-amenazó Lily.

-Yo los vi en la mañana y les di el mapa del Tesoro de la Maldición de las Mil Lagrimas-confesó asustado Big Al.

-¿Y con ellos no venía una chica rubia de ojos azules?-preguntó Meiko.

-¿Te refieres a Rin Kagamine?-preguntó Big Al.

-Si ella, ¿cómo estaba?, ¿la trataron bien?, ¿qué le han hecho?-mencionó Meiko preocupada.

-Me dijeron que era su amiga y por lo que pude ver se llevaba muy bien con los piratas, aunque cuando la vi por primera vez estaba asustada-dijo Big Al.

-¿De dónde sacaste el mapa del tesoro?-cambió de tema Kiyoteru.

-Fue hace una semana...-dijo Big Al.

***Flash Back***

Eran las doce de la noche y Big Al estaba lavando los platos (otra vez), cuando escucho que alguien entraba al bar.

-Lo siento pero ya cerramos-Dijo Big Al.

-Señor escúcheme, esto es importante-hablo aquella persona.

Al mirar, Big Al se dio cuenta de la presencia de un anciano con muchos años encima y ropa maltratada.

-Señor, ¿esta bien?- le pregunto el moreno al de tercera edad.

-Te estoy diciendo que me escuches, toma-dijo aquel anciano entregándole una bolsa- esta bolsa contiene tres mapas del Tesoro de la Maldición de las Mil Lagrimas, entrégaselo a los mejores piratas y no dejes que caiga en malas manos-dijo aquel hombre muy débil.

-¿Y porqué me da tres a mi y no se queda con ninguno?-preguntó Big Al.

-Porque a este bar llegan piratas como yo... pero yo ya estoy jubilado y además, esos mapas del tesoro traen puras tragedias...-y de un momento a otro, el viejo desapareció como un fantasma.

***Flash Back end***

-Y eso fue lo que paso antes de que se fueran, los alcance-dijo Big Al.

***Flash Back***

Big Al corría por la lluvia en dirección al puerto, cuando llegó Kaito estaba a punto de zarpar.

-¡Chicos, esperen!-les detuvo Big Al.

-¿Qué pasa Big?-le gritó Kaito.

-Tomen-dijo Big Al mientras le lanzaba una bolsa con dos de los mapas adentro- es un mapa del tesoro-le dijo por último Big Al mientras el barco se alejaba.

***Flash Back end***

-No se si realmente hayan ido a buscar el tesoro, después de todo escuche que dos de ellos se van a casar-dijo Big Al.

-Bien-dijo Lily-lo siento mucho, su bar era muy bueno-mencionó la rubia con aire misterioso.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Big Al.

Entonces Lily enterró su espada en el corazón de Big Al, manchando de sangre todo a su alrededor.

-Que mal...y había terminado de lavar los platos-dijo Rui acercándose a los trastes extendiendo su mano, llenándola del espeso líquido rojo.

-Rui...-dijo su gemelo desde la mesa-ya hablamos de esto, nada de tomar sangre, no eres vampiro.

-Si, pero tiene un sabor que me encanta, como a...-se quedo pensando la morena hasta que chasqueo los dedos dando a conocer que había dado con la palabra que necesitaba-¡dulce y amarga a la vez!

* * *

><p>-¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!-era el único sonido que emitía Mikuo desde que amaneció, claro, dejando a la luz sus instintos sobre protectores de chico celoso.<p>

.-Calma Mikuo, no fue apropósito, sabes que Miku te quiere-mencionó Gakupo mientras desayunaba un delicioso omelet preparado por una rubia-¡Mmmmmm!, ¡esto esta delicioso, Rin!-dijo lleno de emoción el pelimorado desde su asiento.

-Gracias-dijo Rin sonrojada por aquel comentario, se veía adorable con su delantal rosa que hacía conjunto con el listón que adornaba su cabello, bueno, eso pasaba por la cabeza de un joven ojiazul que no había probado bocado alguno por ver a ese ángel caído del cielo que había elegido quedarse con el.

-¿No te gusto el omelet, Len?-dijo Rin preocupada de que ese platillo hecho pensando en el no fuera de su agrado.

-¿Eh?, ¡no! claro que me gusto, solo estaba pensando en otras cosas...-replicó de inmediato Len para que Rin no se sintiera mal.

-¡Que bueno!-mencionó la rubia.

-Mis felicitaciones-mencionó Kaito desde su silla-no todos los omelets saben bien con helado, serias una buena esposa-dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras seguía degustando su desayuno.

-¡NO!- gritó Len- me refiero a que, am, Rin es muy joven para casarse jeje, ¿no lo creen?-dijo esto último con la cara roja viendo a una sorprendida Rin.

-No hay edad para el amor-mencionó Miku entrando al comedor con otro plato dejándolo en la mesa-mientras haya cariño, todo es aceptable.

-Miku-dijo Mikuo con la cara pensativa-¿en serio crees eso?-mencionó mientras se acercaba a la peliverde.

-Si, ¿porqué preguntas?-mencionó la aludida que veía como su novio se le arrodillaba y tomaba su mano con una de esas caras a las cuales no les puedes negar nada.

-Casémonos mañana-dijo como suplica a la cual su prometida no pudo contenerse.

-¡SI, CLARO, QUE NOS CASAREMOS MAÑANA, MI AMOR!-gritó emocionada (o desesperada) y así se aventó a los brazos de su futuro esposo, besándolo con toda la dulzura y emoción del mundo, restándole importancia a las caras de los demás a los que a la mayoría, se les había caído el plato desde el momento en que Mikuo se arrodilló.

-¡Que bien!-dijo Gumi aun en pijama, pues se despertó con los gritos de Miku-¡tenemos mucho que hacer! ¡Capitán! ¿Cual es el puerto más cercano?

-El de Santa Lucia- mencionó el chico peliazul.

-¡Si!, en ese puerto esta la mejor tienda de bodas que conozco!, capitán, tenemos que desembarcar-dijo autoritaria Gumi.

-Pero estoy comiendo helado~-mencionó como excusa Kaito.

-Bien yo dirigió- dijo Gakupo-pero hay algo que todavía no tomamos en cuenta-y luego volteo hacia la pareja-¿dónde se casaran?

-¿Porqué no usamos nuestra isla privada-dijo Len que al fin hablaba después de la declaración amorosa.

-¿Tienen una isla privada?-preguntó Rin sorprendida de que poseyeran una.

-¡Y no es cualquier isla! ¡Es la más bella que te puedas encontrar!, tiene frutas exóticas. hermosos amaneceres y una pequeña casa por si acaso...

-¿Cómo que por si acaso?-preguntó con picardea el Capitán.

-¡Pues para la noche de bodas!-gritó emocionada Gumi.

-¡Claro!, la tenemos que limpiar, decorar y también...-y en eso Mikuo interrumpe a Miku.

-Calma, calma, ¡calma!, ¿que te hace creer que vamos a consumir nuestro matrimonio de inmediato?, aun tienes pecho plano...

¡Mikuo!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, ok, una cosa era cierta, Mikuo volvía a ser el mismo odioso y apasionado de siempre.

-Disfruta que tienes a alguien, aunque tenga pecho plano-mencionó Kaito melancólico, por no tener a alguien a quien querer, Miku era como una hermana menor pero, ¿quien sería la mujer a la cual quería hasta el fin de sus días?

* * *

><p>-"Rin Kagamine, me pregunto como estará"- pensaba cierto pelinegro<p>

-Oye Reí, has estado demasiado pensativo después que iniciamos esta misión- le hablo su gemela

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Reí fingiendo sorpresa

-Si, ¿hay algo que no sepamos?- pregunto muy seria Rui

-De hecho si- respondió Reí

-Espera- le indico se hermana- ¡Chicos Reí nos quiere confesar algo!- les grito Rui al resto de los piratas de la niebla

-¡Que!, no tenias que llamar a los demás- le reclamo Reí

-Vamos Reí aquí todos somos familia y nunca revelariamos tus secretos- dijo Lily acercándose a los gemelos seguida por los demás piratas

-Bueno ya, les confesare, lo que pasa es que yo ya había conocido a Rin antes de haberme unido a ustedes- confeso Reí dejando mucha sorpresa a los demás piratas

-¿Qué?, ¿Pero cuando?, Rin nunca me hablo de ti- le cuestiono Meiko sorprendida

-A lo mejor me olvido, la conocí cuando ella tenia 6 años- empezó a contar Reí

***Flash Back***

-Reí, hoy conocerás a tu prometida, se llama Rin Kagamine trátala bien, ¿Si?- me dijo amablemente mi padre

-Pero papa no quiero casarme soy muy joven- ese siempre era mi reclamo

-Tranquilo todavía faltan muchos años y para eso ya abras maduradas- me dijo mi padre

-Como sea- le respondí mientras cruzaba los brazos

Entonces llegamos a una de todas las mansiones de millonarios monarcas que existían, pero esta era la casa de mi supuesta prometida, no estaba nada contento, no quería que me comprometiera con alguien que no quería pero no podía oponerme a la palabra de mi padre. Cuando entramos nos recibió una sirvienta que nos indico el señor Kagamine vendría en unos minutos, la casa era muy lujosa tenia todo tipo de adorno costoso y sobre todos muchas pinturas del señor Kagamine pero ninguna de su prometida

-O pero si es el señor Kagene- dijo el señor Kagamine entrando a la sala

-Vaya Tsukasa no has cambiado nada- le dijo mi padre mientras le estrechaba la mano

-Opino lo mismo Sheiru- le respondió el señor Kagamine, entonces me miro y se acerco a mi cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se agacho a mi altura- entonces este es el prometido de mi nieta, no estas tan mal chico- me dijo ese viejo mientras me alborotaba el pelo

-Bueno no es por nada pero quisiera conocer a Rin- dijo mi padre

-Enseguida vendrá, ¡Rin ven aquí!- le llamo Tsukasa

-Voy abuelo- dijo la que se supone iba a ser mi prometida

Entonces entro, parecía un hermoso ángel caído del cielo, su pelo era de oro y en el tenia atado un listón en forma de moño, sus ojos eran de un hermoso zafiro y representaban temor, mucho temor, pero la hacían ver adorable

-Ahí la tienes Sheiru, mi hermosa nieta- presumió el abuelo de mi prometida

-Vaya si es muy hermosa, creo que será una buena esposa- dijo mi padre alegre

-Rin lleva a Reí a jugar al jardín- le ordeno su abuelo a mi prometida

Rin solo asintió y me dirigió hacia un hermoso jardín lleno de flores y todo tipo de arboles, llegamos a una fuente muy hermosa en la cual ella se sentó y empezó a mirar al suelo, sus ojos aun expresaban temor

-Y, ¿A que jugamos?- le pregunte

-No lo se- me respondió con su voz entrecortada

-Que tal si buscamos insectos- le propuse a lo que ella asintió

Empezamos a buscar insectos lo cual fue muy divertido solo para mí ya que ella seguía seria y mantenía su mirada de temor

-Mira Rin encontré una Catarina- le dije mientras me dirigía a ella con dicho insecto pero a mitad de camino me tropecé y me embarre de lodo la cara

Entonces escuche una hermosa risa, infantil y muy bella

-Lo siento es que fue muy gracioso- se disculpo mi prometida mientras paraba de reír

-No ha problema me lavare en la fuente- le avise mientras me dirigía a la fuente, cuando llegue me empecé a lavar

-¿Sabes?, me alegra que tu seas mi prometido- me confeso Rin la cual estaba sentada en la fuente

Esas palabras mi alegraron mucho

-Si, a mi también- le dije con una gran sonrisa

***Flash Back End***

-Después de eso la seguí visitando y un años después me entere que tenia una hermana que pertenecía a los piratas de la niebla y eme aquí- termino de contar Reí

-Así que tu eras el prometido de Rin, el abuelo de Rin me hablo de ti- le dijo Meiko a Reí

-Bueno pues que linda historia, quien iba a imaginar que ya conocías a Rin- hablo Lily esta vez

-Bien si ya terminaron me gustaría seguir investigando- dijo Kiyoteru mientras se retiraba seguido por Meiko y Lily

-Bien yo tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer- dijo Neru retirándose

Solo quedaron Reí, Rui, Teto y Piko

-Te gusta Rin- dijeron los tres últimos a Reí con tono picaron

Esto causa un leve sonrojo en Reí

-Bueno eh de confesar que estaba enamorado de ella pero como no la he visto no se si sienta lo mismo- dijo Reí

-Hay que lindos se verían juntos en el altar, siendo casados por Lily- dijo Teto con emoción

-Pero ni siquiera conoces a Rin- le recalco Piko

-Debe ser buena persona como para gustarle a Reí- dijo Teto aun emocionada

-Pues para mí, te puedes casar con cualquiera, pero que no se meta con mis hábitos- dijo esto ultimo la gemela pelinegra

-Gracias chicos, por su apoyo- menciono Reí con toda la sinceridad del mundo

-Bueno cambiando de tema, hay que practicar si queremos traer a Rin de vuelta- dijo Piko entusiasmado

-Creo que paso, no tengo ganas de entrenar hoy- dijo Teto largándose del lugar

-Yo igual- dijo Rui mientras también se iba

-Creo que quedamos tú y yo, Reí- menciono Piko aun entusiasmado, el pelinegro solo suspiro mientras ambos se ponían en guarda y comenzaban a pelear

Pasaron unas horas, entonces Rui llego donde los dos chicos entrenaban

-Reí, tenemos que hablar- dijo Rui desconcertando a los dos chicos

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono el mayor, pero Rui no le respondió solo lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo en donde dormían todos- Escucha bien, ¿Quieres ir a ver a Rin verdad?- pregunto la gemela

-Si- respondió Reí, ¿Para que negar lo que era cierto?

-Bien vámonos- propuso Rui

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Reí

-Ahí- dijo la pelinegra señalando la ventana pero no se veía nada

-No veo nada- menciono Reí mientras se percataba de que Rui sacaba un mira lejos a la vez que levantaba los ojos con fastidio y se lo entregaba- ¡Ah!, ya entendí- exclamo Reí

-Gira la rueda 2 veces a la izquierda y luego 7 a la derecha- ordeno Rui

-2 a la…- susurraba Reí mientras hacia caso a las indicaciones- veo algo…

-No me digas- dijo Rui con una venita en la frente- acércate mas hay una isla

-…Un barco- dijo Reí- y no es cualquier barco, es el de los Piratas de la Niebla- dijo con los ojos iluminados

-Exacto- menciono Rui mientras abría la puerta- ¡Muévete!, si nos vamos horita llegaremos al mediodía en bote- ordeno la gemela

-No si remamos rápido- dijo Reí siguiendo a su hermana sigilosamente, ya que si los descubrían fuera del barco en el día romperían lar normas de su grupo…

* * *

><p><strong>Montse: bueno eso fue todo por hoy<strong>

**Cristina: espero que nos perdonen algun dia**

**Len: nadia lo are**

**Montse: que te calles!**

**Cristina: para Tori-nee muchas gracias por el comentario y nos alegra que te guste nuestro fanfic**

**Montse:Tambien gracias Danny y tambien lamentamos la tardansa**

**Cristina: para Sakura no te creas eso de seguir adivinando ejejeje, solo que esta Montse esta bien loca y gracias por tu review**

**Montse: para Ai Utae muchas gracias por tu gran comentario, lamento si te molesto lo de Justin Gaybe.. digo Bieber jejeje, ya no lo vuelvo a hacer u.u**

**Crisitina: Ai Utae al fin lees mi fanfic!, bueno muchas gracias por leerlo y depues te dejo mas comentarios en tu fanfic xD**

**Montse: para rin ka02, lamento si te hicimos esperar encerio lo lamento y muchas gracias por leer el fanfic**

**Cristina: para Hika-Chan, muchas gracias por leer el fanfic encerio se te agredece**

**Montse: bueno eso a sido todo, Rin tu parte**

**Rin: hasta la proxima!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rin: saludos a todos!**

**Montse: bien aqui un nuevo cap de nuestro fanfic**

**Cristina: esperamos que les guste**

* * *

><p>Hermoso, esa era la palabra que describía el lugar donde dentro de unas horas, dos novios enamorados juraran ante el improvisado padre Kaito, y los declarada marido y mujer, pero antes de la felicidad… Esta la histeria<p>

-¡No te entra el vestido!- gritaron desesperadas Rin y Gumi jalando la tela para que el cuerpo de Miku entrara- ¡Miku!, ¡Acaso te comiste el banquete de bodas antes de la fiesta!- pregunto con sarcasmo Gumi

-¡Claro… que no!- dijo jadeando la mencionada- es solo que hice unos arreglos- comento la novia

-¿Qué clase de arreglo querida?- pregunto irritada Gumi- ¡Que arreglaste!- le grito

-Me… me… me puse relleno- respondió avergonzada Miku

-¿Qué?, ¡Miku!, yo ya le había hecho los arreglos- le reclamo Gumi

-Creo que fue por lo que dijo Mikuo ayer en el desayuno- menciono Rin recordando lo ocurrido

-¡Oh Rin!, tu si me entiendes- dijo enternecida Miku de que "al fin" alguien la entendiera con todo y lagrimas en los ojos

-¡Oye!, no te volveré a maquillar así que…- dijo Gumi pero fue interrumpida

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- pregunto irritado el peli verde abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con su prometida a medio vestir, Gumi con los rellenos en las manos y Rin atorada con los miles de listones que tenía el vestido, por lo cual el joven no pudo resistirse a su carácter de siempre- No me digas que te ibas a poner eso- menciono señalando los dos objetos en las manos de la segunda peli verde

-¡Betún en bolsas!- dijo Rin de improviso para luego añadir- y no, no puedes comerlo…

-Que mal, se veían apetecibles- dijo provocando el sonrojo antinatural de las tres, sobre todo de la novia- pero no me engañan, Miku te conozco y también a la lógica y no crecen de la noche a la mañana, mientras sean parte de ti, no habrá ningún problema ya que adoro todo de ti- concluyo el novio desapareciendo por los pasillos del barco- ¡Por cierto!- grito- ¡Tienen que apresurarse la boda será en media hora!

-Dijo que si eran de mi… ¡los iba a adorar!, ¡Mi Mikuo!- suspira Miku, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Gumi que aprovecho el momento para ponerle el vestido- ¡Kya!, ¡Eso dolió!- se quejo la novia

-¡Al fin!- dijo Gumi tirándose en el sillón para luego ver el reloj de pares- ¡Oh dios!, no tenemos tiempo, Rin hay que arreglarnos

-¡Oh es cierto!- menciono Rin jalando a Gumi hasta su cuarto- Por cierto hay algo que quiero preguntarte- dijo Rin ya dentro del cuarto de Gumi

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la peli verde sacando del armario algunos vestidos

-¿Cuál es el color favorito de Len?- pregunto sonrojada Rin

-El azul, sobre todo combinado con algún color como el café, negro o blanco, ¿Por?- dijo Gumi

-¿Me podrías prestar un vestido azul?- pregunto Rin aun con su sonrojo

* * *

><p>La isla no era nada más ni nada menos que un paisaje encantador, maravilloso y simplemente digno de una boda tan esperada como la de hoy. Más los que también compartían esas características, eran los chicos<p>

-Te ves muy bien Mikuo- admiro Gakupo quien no se quedaba atrás con su traje de gala blanco que hacia juego con su cabello

-¿Quién se hubiera imaginado volver a Mikuo Hatsune arreglado para una ceremonia?- menciono Len que simplemente se veía atractivo en su impecable traje negro- por cierto, gracias por el traje si me quedo- añadió

-Debe de- dijo Dell que también arrancaba suspiros con su toque rudo- si los míos te quedan grandes, no había de otra que los de Mikuo

-¿Me estás diciendo shota?- pregunto Len amenazante

-Créeme Len a lado de las chicas, que no te importe- dijo Gakupo embobado con los dos angelitos que habían llegado, sobre todo la de detalles verdes- Te ves hermosa Gumi- le alago

-Si, eso ya lo sé- dijo juguetonamente ella mientras le correspondía una sonrisa llena de ternura- Oye, ¿Crees que Len siga respirando?- pregunto Gumi mirando al rubio

-¿Por qué preguntas…? Ah!- entendió Gakupo al ver a Len hipnotizado con aquella chica que parecía emanar luz propia con su sonrisa blanca y su hermoso vestido azul con detalles blancos

-Hola Len- dijo nerviosa Rin ante la mirada del rubio- ¿Me veo bien?

-Te ves preciosa princesa- ¡ups! Esa parte se le salió de los labio al chico, que para su gusto, esa palabrilla le quedaba corta, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho- Em.…, me refiero a que pareces una princesa así, ¿No lo crees?

-Si, pero me falta un príncipe azul- dijo Rin siguiéndole el juego

-¿Enserio?- dijo Len hirviendo de celos- pues si buscas a Kaito está por allá ensayando sus diálogos- dijo Len mientras señalaba a Kaito el cual leía un libro una y otra vez

-Je je, no me refería a él- dijo creando más confusión y envidia en el rubio

-¿Dell?- pregunto un poco más molesto

-No- dijo Rin con gracia por la ingenuidad del muchacho

-Pues Gakupo estará ocupado con Gumi- dijo mirando para otro lado aun molesto

-¡Tonto!, me refiero a ti, claro si no te molesta- dijo Rin lo primero con gracia para terminar con un tono normal

En eso el cerebro del rubio funciono y cambio su actitud a una mas caballerosa y coqueta, la única persona que ha despertado esa actitud en el

-Pero claro mi princesa- dijo tomando la mano de la sonrojada chica, impactada por el cambio del chico- si me permite ser su compañero durante la ceremonia- propuso Len a lo que Rin solo emitió una risilla y ambos se dirigieron a donde seria la boda

En el camino Rin iba pensando en lo que había pasado hace rato, ella le había coqueteado a Len, lo cual le había dejado muy sorprendida, con su abuelo ni siquiera se había atrevido a hablarle a un hombre

Ya habían llegado a donde seria la boda el cual era el punto más alto de la isla, el lugar estaba adornado por hermosas flores de muchos colores, había un arco el cual también tenía muchas flores en el cual Kaito estaba en el centro y Mikuo unos pasos al frente y a la izquierda del peli azul, en un punto no tan alejado del arco se encontraban Gumi, Gakupo y Dell, que esta ultimo miraba a la pareja de rubios que acababa de llegar

-Oh chico al fin llegan, ya quiero que sea la boda- expresaba Gumi emocionada

-Pobre Mikuo, está demasiado nervioso- dijo Gakupo con un poco de gracia

-¡Ya viene la novia!- exclamo Gumi llena de emoción mientras Miku recorría su camino a paso lento, para Mikuo simplemente ella se veía hermosa, era como tener al más hermoso ángel del cielo el cual seria para él y de nadie mas; Miku llego a aquel arco y se puso al lado de Mikuo entonces ambos se dispusieron a mirar a Kaito

-Hermanos y hermanas, estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a nuestros queridos colegas, Miku y Mikuo Hatsune- hablo Kaito con una sonrisa, por el hecho de unir a sus dos queridos amigos

-Hay que lindo una boda, jamás había visto una- hablo una chica sarcásticamente a lo cual todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos ya que todos menos Rin conocían esa voz a la perfección, era Rui Kagene acompañada por su hermano Rei

-Ustedes que quieren aquí- les grito Dell sacando su espada

-Ja, no crean que venimos a arruinar su boda, solo queremos a cierta rubia secuestrada por ustedes- dijo Rei con cierta gracia

-¡Jamás les entregaremos a Rin!- dijo Len con rabia mientras se ponía al frente de la rubia

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Rei sacando su espada para atacar a Len, mientras que Rui iba a atacar a Dell

-Ustedes sigan con la boda, nosotros nos encargaremos- le dijo Gakupo a Kaito el cual prosiguió la ceremonia

Rei y Len peleaban a muerte, ambos se daban golpes letales y eran muy buenos con las espadas, pero Rei entrelazo su pierna con la de Len y lo empujo lejos de el

-Rin, ¿Me recuerdas?, soy Rei tu prometido- le dijo Rei a Rin

-¿Qué?, Rin dime que eso no es cierto- le dijo Len a Rin desesperadamente

-Lo fue pero tú huiste así que ya no cuenta- le dijo Rin a Rei con cierto enojo cosa que calmo a Len

-Es por eso que eh venido, Rin ven con nosotros, así podríamos cumplir la promesa que hicimos- le propuso Rei a Rin, esas palabras le rompieron el corazón a Len, posiblemente la pierda de nuevo y esta vez será para siempre, ahora el empezaba a dudar si estaba destinado a Rin

-Lo siento, pero no- dijo Rin seria y con decisión

-¿Eh?- dijeron Len y Rei al unisonó realmente sorprendidos

-La promesa que nos hicimos se rompió cuando me abandonaste, desde entonces empecé a creer que no existían ningún hombre que fuera fiel y que se preocupara por mí, pero Len no es así y él me ah demostrado que es una persona leal y que si le importo, es con él con quien quiero estar- le dijo Rin a Rei con total decisión

Rei se encontraba destrozado, había vuelto a encontrar a Rin y tenía la esperanza de poder estar junto a ella pero no estaba en sus planes que Len le ganaría esta vez, que esta ultimo se encontraba sumamente feliz y toda su duda de su amor por Rin se había esfumado

-Ya la oíste, así que déjala en paz- le dijo Len a Rei con una sonrisa de triunfo

-Está bien, pero esto no se va a quedar así- dijo Rei muy serio

Mientras tanto

-Bueno Miku di tus votos matrimoniales- le ordeno a Kaito a la novia

-Está bien, Mikuo desde que te conocí me enamoraste y no me arrepiento de haberte propuesto que te unieras a nosotros, yo te prometo como esposa que te seré fiel y te apoyare en todo lo que pueda y sobretodo que siempre te amare con todo mi con todo mi cora…- pero Miku no pudo terminar ya que una espada le había atravesado

-¿Cuál corazón?- pregunto Rui sádicamente mientras sacaba la espada del pecho de Miku

Todos estaban anonadados, hasta el propio Rei, Mikuo fue el primero en reaccionar tomando a Miku en sus brazos

-¡Miku!- grito Mikuo con demasiado dolor mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, estaba por perder a lo que más amaba en su vida y nunca más lo iba a recuperar

-Cora… Cora… Tuyo- tartamudeaba la peli verde- tuyo, mi corazón es tuyo- dijo finalmente la frase

-Miku…- dijo lleno de dolor Mikuo

-Te amo- y esas fueron las últimas palabras de la joven

-Yo igual mi amor, yo igual- dijo el novio, que empezaba a temblar hasta que dejo el cuerpo de su amada en el suelo para luego voltear hacia los demás con los ojos rojos por el llanto y furia- ¡TU!- señalo a Rui- ¡Vas a pagar por esto!

-No si no me encuentras, "corazón"- y de un movimiento a otro la pelinegra tomo a su hermano del brazo y ambos saltaron desde la cima para entrar en la jungla en la cual desaparecieron

-Esos- dijo Kaito con furia

-Chicos…- menciono Gakupo

-Malvados- pronuncio con ira Dell

-Arruinaron- dijo una enfurecida y sombría Gumi

-La boda- agrego triste Rin

-Tienen que…- dijo molesto Len

-¡Pagar por esto!- dijeron todos al unisonó menos una temerosa Rin

-¡Kagene!- grito Mikuo- ¡Date por muerta!

Y así la boda de ensueño acabo en una pesadilla

* * *

><p><strong>Cristina: bueno ahora a los revienws. Para Danny: muchas gracias por seguir leyendo T.T, de verdad sin lectores como tu no seriamos nada<strong>

**Montse: Para chibi-miku: muchas gracias nos alegra que te guste**

**Cristina: para Clover Kagamine: jejej gracias por leer de verdad nos alegra que te haya gustado**

**Montse: para Tori-nee: gracias por perdonarnos y lamentamos encerioa hacerte esperar **

**Cristina: para Rin Kagamine 2: demasiadas gracias y nos alegra demasiado q te guste**

**Montse: y para Ai Utae: jajaja es un honor para nosotras ser las primeras personas en mencionarte en un review y sobre tus otras preguntas se iran resolviendo confome avanze el fic, y muchas gracias por leer el fic**

**Rin: bueno hasta..**

**Len: esperen!**

**Montse-Cristina-Rin: ¿Que?**

**Len: nada solo queria salir xD**

***Aplanadora gigante aplaste a Len***

**Rin: hasta la proxima!**


End file.
